


Это невозможно

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock, Poetry, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Происходящее кажется мистеру Споку невозможным</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Это невозможно.  
  
Но его взгляд до боли искренен на протяжении всей непривычно нервной, а иногда и сбивчивой речи, а когда он замолкает и с немым вопросом смотрит на меня, я забываю о том, что необходимо сделать вдох.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но его рука несмело и бережно касается синей ткани моей формы, и через прикосновение я сквозь все ментальные щиты ощущаю биение его инопланетно-ярких эмоций.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но его тепло, как и сотни раз ранее, пробирается под мою кожу и растекается неуправляемой волной по всем нервным окончаниям, и теперь я уже точно знаю причину этого.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но он ждет ответа, и с каждой секундой моего молчания надежда в его глазах цвета темного янтаря всё заметнее угасает, медленно и мучительно уступая место боли.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но мой разум не в силах и дальше терзать его неизвестностью, и мои пересохшие губы, повинуясь этому импульсу, размыкаются почти без моего ведома, произнося его имя не по-вулкански несдержанно.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но в ответ на его абсолютно невозможное признание я пытаюсь открыть и свои спрятанные под броней из логики чувства, которых, по мнению многих землян, я напрочь лишен.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но с такой неизбывной жаждой ловящий каждое разрывающее меня изнутри слово мой капитан постепенно расслабляется, и я снимаю ментальные щиты, чтобы в полной мере ощутить вихрь его эмоций, сметающий все преграды на своем пути.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но мои собственные руки привлекают его ближе, и ненавидящий любую попытку забрать у него контроль землянин подчиняется легко и непринужденно, заключая и меня в жаркие объятья.  
  
Это невозможно.  
  
Но я ловлю его наполненный облегчением и страстью взгляд и знаю, что в моих собственных глазах не меньшее пламя, чем в его.  
  
И для нас двоих невозможного больше не существует.  
  


Fin.

19.09.15


	2. Так быть не может

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Это невозможно" в стихотворной форме

Так быть не может.  
  
            Но вижу — до боли  
Искренен взгляд твой, пока говоришь  
Сбивчиво, нервно, лишая контроля —  
И замолкаешь. Джим, что ты творишь?  
Я забываю, что воздух мне нужен,  
Видя безмолвный во взгляде вопрос.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            Ты, в мысли погружен,  
К форме моей свою руку поднес.  
Бережно пальцы касаются ткани,  
Через щиты ощущаю я зов  
Инопланетных, способных поранить,  
Ярких эмоций. Я к ним не готов.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            Как сотни раз в прошлом  
Под моей кожей проходит тепло.  
В нервах цунами бушует. Но точно  
Я теперь знаю причину его.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            Но ты ждешь ответа.  
С каждой секундой в янтарных глазах  
Меркнет надежда, лишается света,  
Боли сдаваясь на боя фронтах.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            Но разум не в силах  
Дальше терзать неизвестностью, и  
Губы мои размыкаются живо,  
Будто без ведома. Тихое «Джим»  
Произношу. И прекрасно звучанье  
Пусть даже голос немного дрожит.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            В ответ на признанье  
Столь невозможное силюсь открыть  
Чувства свои, что сильны, хоть и тайны.  
Думают многие — я их лишен,  
Так как не могут земляне случайно  
Видеть их: внешне мой вид отрешен.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            С такой неизбывной  
Жаждой ловящий слова капитан  
Всё ж расслабляется. Интуитивно  
Щит я снимаю ментальный. Пропал  
В водоворотах и вихрях эмоций,  
Сметших преграды в короткой борьбе.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            Но руки без спросу  
Сами тебя привлекают к себе  
И, ненавидящий путы контроля,  
Ты подчиняешься странно легко,  
Сам обнимаешь. Тобой будто болен,  
Жар растекается в теле рекой.  
  
Так быть не может.  
  
            Встречаю твой взгляд я,  
Там облегчение, страсть. И в ответ,  
Знаю, ты видишь не меньшее пламя.  
  
Больше для нас невозможного нет.

 

22-24.03.16


End file.
